The Werewolf Tale: Embrarked
by XxMissLittleAuthorxX
Summary: ..::PLEASE READ::..After Dimitri's hearing, Rose gets turned into a werewolf. ROSE IS A WEREWOLF STORY! A MUST READ AND COMMENT!
1. Attack

**Summary: After Dimitri's hearing, Rose goes wondering off in the woods, but then is attacked by a werewolf. Rose is now a werewolf and with werewolf Cullen's help, will Rose be appeal to survive?**

**Hey guys, I know I haven't finished off Night of the Fangs, but I wanted a little break from that and start something new. Here it is. **

Attack

_This caused more laughter, and the third Moroi interrogator, who'd been quiet, snorted and rose from his seat. "I've seen all I need to. I don't think he should walk around unguarded, but he's no Strigoi. Give him a real place to stay and just keep guards on him until further decisions are made."_

_Reece shot up. "But-"_

_The other man waved him off. "Don't waste any more time. It's hot, and I want to go to bed. I'm not saying I understand what happened, but this is the least of our problems right now, not with half the Council wanting to rip the other half's heads off over the age decree. If anything, what we've seen today is a good thing- miraculous, even. It could alter the way we've lived. I'll report back to Her Majesty."_

_And like that, the group began dispersing but there was wonder on some of their faces. They too were beginning to realize that if what had happened to Dimitri was real, then everything we'd ever know about Strigoi was about to change. The guardians stayed with Dimitri, of course, as he and Lissa rose. I immediately moved toward them, eager to bask in our victory. When he'd been "knocked over" by Jonathan's tiny punch, Dimitri had given me a small smile, and my heart had leapt. I'd known then that I'd been right. He did still have feelings for me. But now, in the blink of an eye, that rapport was gone. Seeing me walk towards them, Dimitri's face grew cold and guarded again._

_Rose, said Lissa through the bond. Go away now. Leave him alone._

_"The hell I will," I said, both answering her aloud and addressing him. "I just furthered your case."_

_"We were doing fine without you," said Dimitri stiffly._

"_Oh yeah?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You seemed pretty grateful a couple minutes ago when I thought up the idea of you helping us against Strigoi."_

_Dimitri turned to Lissa. His voice was low, but it carried to me. "I don't want to see her."_

"_You have to!" I exclaimed. A few departing people paused to see what the racket was about. "You can't ignore me."_

"_Make her go away," Dimitri growled._

"_I'm not-"_

_ROSE!_

_Lissa shouted in my head, shutting me up. Those piercing jade eyes stared me down. Do you want to help him or not? Standing here and yelling at him is going to make him even more upset! Is that what you want? Do you want people to see that? See him get mad and yell back at you just so you don't feel invisible? They need to see him calm. They need to see him…normal. It's true- you did just help. But if you don't walk away right now, you could ruin everything._

I stayed quiet for a moment, taking in that Lissa just sent me. This was hurting me, badly. But I couldn't afford to show it. So I took in a deep breath and just nodded. I could feel that Lissa through the bond felt little bit guilty, but she was doing what was best for Dimitri and I couldn't blame her for that. I would do the same.

I sighed and said with a strong voice, "Okay." I tucked my brown hair behind my ear before speaking again. "I guess I'll see you later Lissa." Then I turned around and started walking out of the room. I could hear Lissa calling me through the bond, but for once, I blocked it, not really wanting to talk to her right now.

I was about to head for my room, but I decided I needed some flesh air. I walked outside the Court and walking towards the woods. It was dark and cold, and to be honest, I was calling myself stupid for coming out.

As I continued walking around the woods, I heard something in the shadows. I stopped to look around my area, my heart beating fast in my heart. Goose bumps came around my body. My body was shaking with fear as my eyes met with the full moon. I was about to turn back to the Court when I heard a snap of some wood. I turn back behind me and what I saw was unbelievable.

It had bright yellow eyes with scary dangerous fangs. Normally I thought Strigoi fangs were dangerous, but these ones actually made me want to run and hide. Plus this was nothing really human figure at the moment. It looked like a wolf. I could see it's lips widen up into what looked like a grin. And before I could react, the wolf pinned me to the dirty ground and showing off it's white fangs. Then it bites into my shoulder. It's fangs were like door nails digging in my skin and making my body burn with pain. I felt my whole body shut down as a poison went through my veins, making them turn into fire. I wanted to fight back, I really did, but my body did nothing to responded. For the first time in my life, I screamed in pain and for help.

But no matter how much I screamed for help, my voice was too weak as I was dying. But then the wolf was off of me suddenly. With gasping pain, I turned my head to where the wolf threw off. I saw it on the ground with another wolf on top of it. It looked like that the wolf that was on top of it, was protecting me. But I had a feeling that it was already too late.

I felt my bones break in my body, causing me to scream more than before. I felt my ribs being ripped apart and my heart racing so fast, I could hardly hear the calm wind. I only heard the drums of my heart beat. As my bones continued to break, I was gasping for breath. The scene around me became blury, but I could tell it was just me and the two wolves. No one else was here to help me or save me from this unspeakable pain.

My eyes met with the full moon one last time before I blacked out into the painful darkness.

**Hey guys, my first werewolf story, what do you guys think? Do you think Rose will survive? Review please!**


	2. Blood Changes

2. Blood Changes

It was quite strange for me to be waking up, because I thought I would be in Heaven by now, or Hell. But instead I woke up in a front room, with a nice soft thin red cover on me. I searched myself to see that I was wearing the same clothes while I was attacked. I suddenly looked over to my right shoulder to where the wolf had bitten me. There was a hole in my top with blood around it. But on my actual shoulder, there were no marks. It just healed.

I looked around my surroundings to see a large bookshelf with old books, two desks on each side of the room and three brown leather sofas, me being on one of them. From behind me there was a huge window where you could see the night stars. I slowly got off the sofa and placed my hand on my ribs as they still seemed to hurt. I walked over to window painfully and stared out the window. I saw a bit of the moon, but it wasn't as full as before.

I replayed the attack in my head again. The unthinkable pain, the wolves and the full moon. I blacked out before I knew it.

Wait, I blacked out. So how the hell did I end up here it this nice front room? Where the hell am I for starters?

"Ah, you're awake." Said a voice making me jump. I spun around to find a boy coming through the doorway. He had curly black hair with great hazel eyes with sort of tan skin. He was wearing a revealing navy green top with light blue jeans. He looked around my age, but maybe 19 .He could see I was shrugging to reply and smirked. "How are you feeling? " He asked.

I ran my hand through my hair and replied, "Fine. Where am I?" I walked over back to the sofa, not even bothering to try and run since my body still did ached.

"Don't worry you're safe now," he told me with a straight tone. I suddenly looked straight into his hazel eyes and they looked firmer. Then I had a flash back to the wolf on top of the one that attacked me. The wolf's eyes were also bright yellow, but there was something it's eyes, like...hazel.

I gasped and backed up banging my back into the window behind me. I was going to reach something to help me kick this guys ass. But my hand was stopped by him coming over to me so fast.

"I'm not going to hurt you," He whispered pulling my hand back to my side and letting it go.

"What are you?" I asked which sounded more like a cry. I was scared. I just got attacked by a wolf and the other wolf that was there was standing right before in what looked like sort of Moroi form.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "My name is Cullen Andre and I'm a _werewolf_." He told me saying the word 'werewolf' really slowly. I was about to say something but then he stopped me by saying "and so are you."

My whole world froze in that moment. I'm a werewolf? No I can't be, I'm a Dhampir. But then again, I did get bitten by a werewolf.

"Oh look, sleeping beauty's up." Cullen moved out of my way to let me see who it was. It was a girl, once again round about the same age as me. She had firery long red hair that laid just by her skinny waist. She had clear crystal blue eyes, sort of reminded me of Christian. But this girl looked like a Dhampir. But she was really skinny for that but she was in my head. She was wearing a black skinny tank top with skinny dark blue jeans. Following behind her was a male. He looked around he's 50s may be coming onto his 60s. He had light brown hair with greys in them and dark green eyes but they were covered up by his glasses.

"Now, now Thea, there's no need for that." Said the man as the girl sat on the sofa, the one opposite from the one I sat in earlier. The old man faces me and gave me a kind smile. "Hello there Rose, why don't you sit down?" He asked me. I hesitated and he could see it. "Don't worry, we will not hurm you." He told me. I know Cullen has been telling me that a thousand times, but I felt more safer now that he said.

I walked over back to the sofa and sat down; Cullen did the same and sat down next to me. I still wasn't sure if I could trust him yet.

There was moment of silence, everyone taking in the moment. I didn't know what to think to be honest. I mean, I was really a werewolf?

"Now, I know what you're thinking," The man started off. "But first let me tell you who we are." Okay that would be good. "I'm Dr. Richard Sandman, but just call me Richard." He pointed to the girl's way. "That is Thea Pond and I guess you have already met Cullen." I nodded but I didn't look towards Cullen. "Good, well we apart of the Night Moon coven. A coven that is all over the world for where _good _werewolves go and –"

"Wait," I cut him off. "Good werewolves. So you're all werewolves?" I asked, unsure that I wanted an answer.

Richard chuckled, "Thea and Cullen are, I used to be."

"Used to be?" I asked while failing to raise an eyebrow.

He nodded. "You see when you are bitten by a werewolf; the poison changes the whole of your DNA. Making you immortal."

"IMMORTAL!" I shouted as I jumped out of my sit. "LIKE STRIGOI KIND OF IMMORTAL?"

He sighed. "Yes and no. Yes you guys can live forever and heal. But you can only change at a full moon." When he said that, I suddenly remembered the full moon I saw before blacking out. Great, I had to go out into the woods at a full moon. "And no because after a thousand years, the DNA in your blood changes back into what it was before. Like it did for me." I studied Richard to see if I could really trust him. He's body language showed no sign of lying, so I calmed myself down and sat down.

"So I'm going to live for a thousand years?" I asked, my voice a little high.

"Technically...Yeah." Said Thea while narrowing her eyebrows.

"Wait? How old are you guys?"I asked finally looking at Cullen and Thea.

Thea shrugged, "24..." She said. Wow, she looked 17 or 18 and she's 24?

"58." I turned to Cullen who was looking down at the floor. He deafly didn't look 58, otherwise he would look like Richard.

"1,036." Then I turned to Richard, who was looking straight back at me. Okay, I'm starting to freak out here. I almost didn't want to believe it, but something in my gut told me to trust them.

"So...I'm...a...werewolf now?" I asked didn't know how to put into a sentence.

Richard nodded. "I'm sorry but –"

I cut him off again by saying. "Who changed me." Everyone went silent. "Oh come on, you said it yourself that someone has to be bitten in order to turn into a werewolf, can you please tell me who turned me?"

No one spoke or made a sound. "It was the bitch Monica," I spoke to soon. I turned to Thea who was staring right back.

"Monica?" I asked, "Who's she?"

Thea looked towards Richard, I followed. "She's the one of the _not-so-good _werewolves," He started. "She's been creating werewolves all over the place, for the war."

"What war?" I asked

"The one where that werewolves want to reveal their selves to the world." He paused, thinking of how to say the next thing. "Along with the Morois, Dhampirs and Strigois." He told me.

"What? They can't do that, that could get everyone into danger!" I shouted.

"Don't you think we don't know that?" Asked Thea. "The vampires don't even know of us, and if they did, they would use us as little pets."

"When's the war?" I asked, my voice was shaking.

"We don't know." Said Richard, "But we do know that it is very soon."

Silence washed over us again. OH GOD! I'm a werewolf. That sort of freaked me out a bit, but I was glad I could only change at a full moon.

"Hmmm. Rose, there's something else." I turned to Cullen, who looked unsure about what he was going to tell me. "You were bonded to the princess, right?" He asked me. I nodded and followed his glaze back to Richard.

Richard had a serious face on and said, "Follow me Rose, there's something you have to see." I nodded as I got up from my sit and followed Richard out of the room, Cullen and Thea following closely behind.

We all ended up in a office. They sat me in front of a laptop and played a video on there. It was at the Court, at the place where Dmitri's hearing was held. Actually speaking of Dmitri, he was there, with Lissa. They were talking. I looked down at the time and saw this was a few minutes when I left the place and went outside. Dimitri looked upset and I could tell Lissa was trying to comfort him. But then suddenly, Lissa started screaming and putting her hands on her head. She was kneeing down and continued to scream. Dimitri and now Christian were asking what was wrong. Then Lissa screamed my name. She kept screaming it and saying "FIND HER!" I knew what this meant, even without looking through the non-existening bond. Our bond was now broken. Apart of myself didn't want to believe it, but watching this now, I knew it was true. I saw guards go out of the place and went to look for me. But it was already too late. Lissa stopped the painful screaming and started crying shouting "NO!" Over and over again. She cried into Christian's chest.

I felt tears run down my cheeks as I saw my ex-bond mate in pain and surfing. I didn't want this to happen to her or myself. But it did.

"So our bond..."I trailed off trying to hold in the tears. Richard reached over to the laptop and stopped the video. "Is broken?" I knew for sure it was broken, but I had to make sure.

"Yes it is, I'm sorry Rose." More tears came after Richard said that. They thought I was dead or the undead. But worse of all, it hurt Lissa. "I know this is a bad time Rose, but you're going to have to change your name."

I turned to Richard and whispered. "What?"

"You have to Rose." Said Thea, "Even though you might not be dead, there could be still be chance that someone might look for you. And if you do go back, you'll be putting the people you love in danger." She paused for a second before continuing. "Trust me, I know. My name used to be Clover Davis, a part of the Davis family, but then you know the rest. And then when I returned home, my whole family was killed. So you can't go back."

I knew Thea was right. I had heard of the Davis family. They were a big Dhampir/Moroi family. Well known. But a few years ago, they were all killed in a 'Strigoi' attack. I now know that it isn't true. They were killed by werewolves.

"Donnie." I muttered. The name Donnie was something I wanted to name one of my kids if I had any. "Donnie Saint West." I said louder. I had no idea where the 'Saint' or 'West' came from, I just said it.

Richard nodded. "Okay then _Donnie_. Thea could you take her to her room and get some rest _Donnie_." He said. I nodded and got out of my sit.

I followed Thea upstairs until we got into _my _new room. My room was big, very big. With a queen sized bed in the centre with over bedroom stuff. Thea muttered goodnight to me and closed the door, leaving me alone.

I jumped on my bed and cried throughout the night. Never getting any sleep.

**Donnie Saint West hey? What do you guys think of Rose's new name? Good or bad. What do you think of the plot? Let me know. **


	3. Listen

**Hey guys, hope you are enjoying it so far as I am enjoying writing it. Sorry if I make any spelling mistakes, sometimes being dyslexic can be a real bother. **

**Opening Credits (For fun)**

**Play:- You Don't Belong To Me by The Daughtry**

_**A Werewolf's Tale**_

_**Donnie Saint West/ Rose Hathaway**_

_**Thea Pond/ Clover Davis**_

_**Cullen Andre/ Daniel Kingsley**_

_**Dr. Richard Sandman**_

_**Serena Hope**_

_**Monica Sharp**_

_**Created by xxvampireacademyfanxx **___

3. Listen

It had been almost a week since the attack and me learning that I'm a werewolf. Speaking of that there are a lot of things of being a werewolf. Like for starters we are really hot. When I mean hot, I mean we never get cold. It can sometimes be annoying because the heat in your clothes gets hotter and hotter. And another thing is when we get hurt or something like that we heal really fast. Oh yeah and when we turn into our werewolf forms, we can read any other wolf's mind. Freaky right? And another thing, we never grow old.

"Yo Donnie!" Someone called for me as they entered my room. The name Donnie was something I wasn't used to yet.

"Yes Thea?" I knew it was her; she was the only one house who had gotten used to the new name Donnie.

"We got to get going, you don't want to be late for your first day of college." Yes, you heard right. I'm going to college. And to be honest, I was pretty nervous. Yeah I would of been going to college with Lissa, but I would be her body guard and not going to any of the classes I wanted to go.

"Hold on I'm just brushing my hair." I told her as she sat on my bed. As soon as I was ready, I grabbed my black bag and headed towards my bedroom door. "Coming or what?" I say as I walk out. She follows straight behind and closes the door behind us.

We quickly said goodbye to Richard and headed for college. It was only 10 or 15 minute walk from this big house, so we didn't bother getting into one of those fast cars.

"Shouldn't of we waited for Cullen?" I asked while we walked out of the gates and onto the pathway towards the college.

"He's already there; he had to see a teacher about some project." Thea waved it off.

To be honest, I would of liked Cullen to be here, he's been sort of a brother towards me since the attack and today was much more than first day of college. Today was also my funeral. The Guardians back at the Court didn't find my body so posted me as dead. And what they mean by 'dead' is that I've' turned' Strigoi. Also from the news on the web, Lissa had a nervous breakdown about it all.

"Donnie? Are you listening to me at all?" Thea asked, sounded a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking is all." I told her.

She places a hand on my shoulder and says, "Don't worry, it will get easier."

I look up to her and ask, "how?"

"Just time I guess, really."

I nodded as we continued walking over to the college. The college looked like any other college, big and plain. There were lots of people in the were walking into the college, other people were standing by their cars and talking to their friends.

Me and Thea entered the college and headed straight for the office. A woman with a arrow nose and circle glasses was at the desk. When she looks up, I swear I was about to scream. She looked as scary as hell.

"Miss Pond." The lady growled.

Thea just acted coolly as she placed her elbow on her desk and said, "What's up Ms D?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She said slowly and her voice is much more scarier than her face.

"Well, since you so much politely asked." Thea removes her elbow from the desk and wraps an arm around me. "My friend – Donnie Saint West- is new here and would like her time table please."

The lady's eyes evilly turn towards me, as she looks at me up and down. "Very well," she says again in a low deep voice. She gets a piece a paper with my time table, as she hands it to me she says, "Welcome Miss Saint West." As I have the piece of paper in my hand she raises both eyebrows and says, "Have a nice day." I didn't like the sound of that, it was more like she was telling us to 'Fuck off and die'.

As soon as me and Thea were away from her I ask, "Does she scare the crap out of everyone?"

She laughs, "Yep, pretty much. But she doesn't scare me, not after what I see nearly every full moon." I understood what she meant by that and nod. "Okay, so now can you tell me what you picked for your lessons?"

I laugh, I didn't tell her or anyone about what I picked for my lessons. I nodded and handed her the time table.

"Okay then," she starts, "English Language..." She raises an eyebrow at me. I just shrug. "Latin!" She gasps and I giggle. She warned me not to take Latin. But she just rolls her eyes. "Oh now there's a reasonable one. Fine Art." She smiles.

"What can I say?" I grin, "I'm a sucker for art." We both laugh.

After reading my time table, Thea showed me my classrooms, she still wasn't happy that I chose English and Latin, but I ignored it, it was just Thea being Thea. Then lessons began.

My first lesson of the day is, English.

I was glad to see Cullen there. He gave me a hug and sat next to me. He asked me if I had gotten to collage okay and that Thea was nice to me. I told him I was fine and that Thea was nice to me, in her own way. Then us three had break, we talked about our classes and that. It was good not talking about anything about being a werewolf. It felt normal.

As the bell rang for second lesson, I went towards Art, which neither Thea or Cullen are in. I felt nervous are ever. I didn't like doing things like this on my own. Yeah killing a Strigoi is no problem, but going to a class when you don't know anyone, it's impossible for me. What the fuck is wrong with me?

As I got to the outside the classroom door, I suddenly bumped into someone carrying a lot of paper. The paper went everywhere in the hallway and me and the person went crashing to the ground.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry!" I shouted as I grabbed some of the paper.

The person I bumped into was a girl. She had beautiful dark tan skin and long wavy dark raven black hair. Her eyes were a nice amber colour. She was wearing a baby blue dress.

"No don't worry, my fault." She started getting the paper too. After getting all of the paper together, I gave her my half. "Thanks." She smiled, "You're new aren't you."

"That oblivious huh?"

She giggles and says, "Quiet." She clears her throat. "I'm Serena Hope and you must be Donnie Saint West."

I jumped, "How did you know that?"

"You are on the computer," Serena explains, "we only really have five people in our class."

"Really?" She nods, "whoa."

"Go and grab a sit and I'll sit next to you if you want." She told me.

I nod and thanked her.

In Art wasn't so bad, I mean at first I was a bit uncomfortable. But being with Serena was nice. But then there a moment when Serena touched my shoulder for a second, her eyes suddenly went blank for a second. But then she quickly snapped back into reality and gave me an understanding smile. I didn't know what the hell that was about but I ignored it. Then Art was finally over and I asked Serena to come with me for lunch. She agreed.

We both walked into the cafe and towards Cullen and Thea. They both give me confused looks because of Serena and we both sit down.

"Hey guys, I would like you to meet Serena Hope. Serena these are my friends Thea and Cullen." Serena shakes both of their hands. But as she shook Cullen's hand, I swear I could see a connection between them.

Thea noticed this too as she whispered to me, "I think those two will get along just fine."

All I did was laugh. As we talked, I felt a bond grow between us, like mine and Lissa's, but this one was unbreakable.

**DUHHHH! What do you guys think? Sorry it took so long! How do you think Serena will fit the story? And what about Monica? Also the Full Moon is nearing, will Rose/Donnie be able to survive it? Comment plz!**


	4. Full Moon

**Opening Credits (For fun)**

**Play:- You Don't Belong To Me by The Daughtry**

_**A Werewolf's Tale**_

_**Donnie Saint West/ Rose Hathaway**_

_**Thea Pond/ Clover Davis**_

_**Cullen Andre/ Daniel Kingsley**_

_**Dr. Richard Sandman**_

_**Serena Hope**_

_**Monica Sharp**_

_**Created by xxvampireacademyfanxx **___

4. Full Moon

It's been a whole month of being Donnie Saint West and I'm getting used to it. The classes at collage are great. I also found out that Serena was also in my Latin class. Speaking of Serena, I have to say she has her strange moments. Where like she blanks out for a second and then returning totally back to normal. I wasn't the only one who notices this, Thea and Cullen did too. Well to be honest, Cullen said it was 'cute' when she did that. His and Serena's relationship was growing quite strong to the point me and Thea actually tease him about it. Mine and Thea friendship was also growing to the point where we actually call each other 'Sister'. Richard was really nice to me, almost like a father.

But one night, tonight, has to ruin it all. As tonight is a Full Moon.

Thea, Cullen and Richard have all been getting me ready for it, but I was as scared as hell. When I asked Thea about the first transformation, all she said was that it was better getting my legs cut off than that. That scared me even more.

As me, Thea and Cullen were all walking home, I remained totally silent as they talked. I looked up to the sky, remembering the last time I looked at the moon was when I had my last breath of a Dhampir.

As we entered our house, we all headed straight for the kitchen where Cullen got some orange juice while Thea got three glasses. We all sat down at the kitchen table as drank our drinks. There was a moment of silence.

"What happens?" I break the silence. "When it's you're first time? What do you do?"

"Well.." Thea takes a slip of her drink and then putting it back down on the table. "I can tell you one thing. The next morning it will feel like you have a hangover that's for sure."

Cullen narrowed his eyes at Thea. "When you have your first time...you're really...un..." Cullen couldn't finished what he was about to say.

"Uncontrollable." Thea said for him and taking another slip of her drink.

"When you mean 'uncontrollable' do you mean like 'a four year old uncontrollable' or 'a Strigoi uncontrollable'?" I asked unsure that I wanted to know.

"The Strigoi kind. Only," Thea takes another slip out of her drink. "Ten times worse."

I gasp as I place my head in my hands. "So I could kill somebody?" I mumbled.

"Basically." Thea said.

"Okay, I think I should do the talking for now." I heard Cullen voice said.

"Okay, suit yourself." I hear Thea get off of her sit and out of the kitchen.

Cullen places his firm hand on shoulder, making me look up towards him. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

I shake my head, "No I won't, I could kill somebody."

"That's why you have us. Me and Thea will make sure you won't kill anybody." He was trying comfort me, but it wasn't working. But instead of saying that, I pulled him into a hug as a thank you. He hugged me back. "You're so brave Donnie, you'll get through this." He whispered in my hair. I nodded against his shoulder and broke the hug. Then I left the kitchen and towards my bedroom, getting ready for tonight.

XXXXWTWTWTWTWTWTXXXXX

The Full Moon was almost near and I was nervous. Me, Thea and Cullen started heading to this cave they told me about where they change. Just before we left, Richard wished me luck for my first change and told both Thea and Cullen to look after me. When we entered the cave, I saw there was gap in ceiling which showed that the moon was nearly at it's highest.

As Thea and Cullen started getting everything ready, I just stood there, shaking to the death. After a few moments of silence, I whisper like a scared little girl, "I'm scared." I could feel tears running down my cheeks. They both turn to me, with worried expressions. It was Thea who came up and-

Slapped me across the face.

I place my hand over my cheek where she slapped me and gasp out "Ow."

"Thea!" Cullen snapped as he walked over to us.

"Sorry," She actually did look sorry, "but I had to do it."

"What?" I gasp while still rubbing my cheek. "Why did you have to _slap _me?"

"Because..." She pauses to get her words right for what's she's going to say next. "You have faced a number of Strigois, being a blood whore for the love of your life, and a werewolf attack." She sighs, "if you could face them, what makes this so hard not to face." Even though it sounded weird coming from Thea, she was actually right. Yeah I was scared of the other times, but I got though it and without crying like a little girl. If I could face those things, I could face this.

I pull Thea in for a hug. "Thank you Sister." I whisper.

She chuckles, "No problem and plus I got you stop crying."

I laugh and broke the hug. "Yeah thanks. But, " I place my hand back on my cheek, "I wished you hadn't hit me so hard."

She smiles while rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm sorry."

I shake my head and hug her again. "Don't worry about it."

After that, I helped Thea and Cullen get ready. We had to put some sort of wall up to cover the only exit, so no one could hear me. However they said it won't be able to keep me in here because when you change for the first time, you are really, really strong.

Then the moon was almost in full view of the gap in the ceiling. As I sat down, I felt a burst of pain going through my body. I gasp out in pain, putting my hand on my hip.

"Donnie? You okay?" Thea asked from the other side of the cave.

I close my eyes in pain and shake my head. "No! I think it's starting!" I shouted. Before I knew it when I opened my eyes painfully, both Thea and Cullen were by my sides. Thea was stroking my hair and Cullen patting my shoulder.

"It's okay Sister, you can do this." Thea told me, while wiping some of the sweat off my forehead that formed from the pain. To be honest, my whole body was covered in sweat.

Then a sudden pain shooted through my shoulder, where I had gotten bitten. I screamed in total pain. Cullen and Thea were saying comforting things to me, it helped a bit, knowing that they were there and helping me get through this.

I screamed as my legs clicked, as I looked down to them, I saw that they were bent towards me. I was even more horror able looking at it then feeling it. So instead of looking I looked up to the ceiling gap, looking at the moon.

Even though was moon was pure white and peaceful, it haunted me in my nightmares. It was what I feared most. I always thought the moon was pure and good, but really it was dark and evil for causing me and my friends' pain on these nights.

As more pain came and more bones bent, I slowly became unaware of my surroundings. Everything was getting blurry but the moon.

The last things I saw were Thea and Cullen's blurry forms and the evil moon. Then everything went black.

XXXXXWTWTWTWTWTXXXXXX

I woke up back in my room and wondered if everything was a dream. But as I tried to move, I knew it wasn't. Something in my body, told me not to move as I was in total pain because of the change.

I gasp. The change. What the hell happened?

"Ah, looks like sleeping beauty wakes up." Someone says, I look to my side to find a smirking Thea in a chair near the bed.

"Hey." I breath. "What happened?"

Fear crossed Thea's face but then it quickly went away. "Uh... I'm going to get Richard." She got out of her sit and towards the door.

"Thea." I used my warning voice which made her slowly turn towards me. "What. Happened?"

Her eyes were pleading for not to make her tell me. But I say nothing as I wait for her to answer me. "Please Donnie, don't-"

"Thea!"

She looked like she was going to cry, but this was important. I don't know what the hell happened and she did. "Me and Cullen tried to stop you but we couldn't..." She trails off.

"Thea..." I said this time slowly and with a feared voice. "What did I do?"

She hesitant and then whispers, "You killed a man."

It was like the slap in the face she gave me last night, but much more worse. I could feel tears in my eyes. I killed someone. My worst nightmare has come true.

I struggle as I say, "Get out."

Tears run down her cheeks, "Donnie-" She steps towards the bed, but I stop her.

I turn away from her, not wanting her to see my tears as much as I didn't want to see hers. "GET. OUT!"

She flinches while hesitating to leave. But she does and closes the door lightly.

Then I burst into tears.

**What do you guys think of this chapter. The next chapter will be called "Killer" where the chapter will be all about Thea and Rose/Donnie. I hope you guys can review please.**


	5. Killer

**Hey guys, hope you are enjoying it so far as I am enjoying writing it. Sorry if I make any spelling mistakes, sometimes being dyslexic can be a real bother. **

**Opening Credits (For fun)**

**Play:- You Don't Belong To Me by The Daughtry**

_**A Werewolf's Tale**_

_**Donnie Saint West/ Rose Hathaway**_

_**Thea Pond/ Clover Davis**_

_**Cullen Andre/ Daniel Kingsley**_

_**Dr. Richard Sandman**_

_**Serena Hope**_

_**Monica Sharp**_

_**Created by xxvampireacademyfanxx **___

It had been a hole since I found out I killed a man. An innocent man. He could of had a family. A brother. A sister. Now I was the reason why he couldn't see them again. Richard, Thea and Cullen have all tried to talk to me, but I ordered them out. I didn't want to talk to them. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to die.

Then the door opened, I turned to see who it was and it was Thea.

"Hey," She says as if nothing is wrong.

I turn away from her and say, "Go away."

She sighs and closes the door. She walks over saying, "We need to talk Rose."

Rose. That was the first time she has ever called me Rose. Sometimes Richard and Cullen call me it when we're not in public.

I turn to see she is already sitting on the chair she sat on last time. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you, " She sighs again. "There something you need to know about me."

I turn away again, "If something not to do with not killing people while being a werewolf and not even remembering it, then I don't want to know about it."

After a minute's silence, she says, "It is." Something in her voice makes me turn to her again. I try to raise an eyebrow at her and fail. But she doesn't seem to notice and talks again.

"Back when I was seventeen, I used to live with my family. All of them." She brushes away some of her fiery red hair before continuing. "After one night, spending round my friends house, I decided to go home early, even though I was suppose to stay for another hour. As I was walking home, I heard some strange things in the woods, as I walked into the woods to see what it was. I was shocked at what I found. It was a werewolf eating off a human.

"Before I could get out of there, it saw him and came after me. I ran as fast as I could, but it wasn't enough. The werewolf caught me and bit me on the hip." Thea stands up and pulls down a bit of her jeans in order for me to see the bite mark. Yep, it was there, just like mine was on my shoulder. She sits back down and continues. "The pain was like yours, unbearable. Next thing I woke up in a house with Richard and Cullen. At first I didn't understand what they were telling me. But I didn't totally understand is that I couldn't see my family again. Instead of listening to them, I left and went back home. A choice I regret for the rest of my life.

"After a month after the attack, I was still living with my family. Everything was fine until the moon went up and I transformed." She took a breath, " At the time I didn't know what the hell was wrong with me and I thought I was dying. From a couple of hours later after the transformation I couldn't remember anything, everything went dark." It sounded a lot like my transformation, but then I noticed that Thea was silently crying, but I don't say anything. "The next thing I wake back in the house of Richard and Cullen. They told me I just had my first transformation and they came to stop me doing something I would regret, but they...were...too...late..."

Thea was trying to stop her tears by covering her mouth, but lots of tears came out anyway. She was looking at the floor now, face filled with guilt and regret.

"Thea?..." I whispered no sure what was going on.

But she shakes her head and wipes some of her tears away, while looking outside the window, not baring to look at me. "I killed them." She sobbed and looks back to me. "I killed them. My family." Those words shook me to the core, she didn't see this and continued. "It wasn't Strigoi. It wasn't any random werewolf. It was me. I _killed _my family." Then she broke down into tears.

Avoiding the pain in my body, I got up and wrapped my arms around her, letting her know she wasn't alone.

Thea cried on my shoulder for god knows how long until she finally carmed down. I look at my shoulder when our hug is broken and it is covered in wet tears.

Thea does a little laugh and sits on my bed. "Sorry."

I shake my head. "No don't worry about it."

There is a moment of silence.

"Why did you never tell me?" I asked.

She struggles, "Well I thought you would have thought that I was some kind of killer. Would you?"

Now I struggle, so I say the truth. "A bit I suppose. But now I know what's it like to know you can't control yourself when it's your first time."

She nods and sighs in relief. "Thanks."

I smile and flop back on the bed. "Why does life have to be such a bitch?"

I hear Thea laugh and flop on the bed next to me, both of us staring at the dark brown ceiling. "I don't know. But I know if it wasn't, life would be pretty boring."

I laugh, "True."

A comfortable silence surrounds us as we continue to stare up, knowing this will be our last moments of peace before going back to the real world.

**Hey guys! What did you think of this Thea and Rose/Donnie chapter? Good, bad, great, poor? Let me know by commenting! The next chapter will be called "Monica" and by the chapter's name yes Monica will be finally entering the story. What will Rose/Donnie think of her creator? And you're properly wondering why Serena Hope is in the story, don't worry she has a special part in the series. See you soon!**

**Also you can also see what the characters from each story I write look like as I will put the pictures of them on my blog! :D**

**So for you Dawn of the Dead fan people and The Werewolf's Tale fans, you can finally see what they look like from my eyes. **


	6. Monica

**Hey guys, I really need more comments for me to continue the story, which I really do enjoy writing about. Some people have been asking me when Lissa, Dimitri and the rest of the gang will return, well I can tell you that they will be in the story soon but it will at the near end.**

**Opening Credits (For fun)**

**Play:- You Don't Belong To Me by The Daughtry**

_**A Werewolf's Tale**_

_**Donnie Saint West/ Rose Hathaway**_

_**Thea Pond/ Clover Davis**_

_**Cullen Andre/ Daniel Kingsley**_

_**Dr. Richard Sandman**_

_**Serena Hope**_

_**Monica Sharp**_

_**Created by xxvampireacademyfanxx **___

Five days have passed now since the heart-to-heart with Thea and I was feeling me again. I returned to College yesterday. Serena was worried about me, but after she hugged me she didn't question what was wrong, which I was thankful for. I really hated lying to her.

Tonight was a Friday night, and me, Thea, Serena and Cullen are going to watch a band called "The Pretty Reckless". I listened to some of their songs and they're really good.

I was wearing dark grey skinny jeans with a pink tank top and a black leather jacket. We were all waiting outside the freezing cold in the outside line to the club.

"God, how long does it take to let people into a stupid club?" Thea shouted, causing people to look at her. "What?" She shouted to the people who looked at. They quickly looked away.

"They have to check if anyone hasn't got any drugs or weapons with them before they enter." I answered her question while wrapping my arms around myself to warm myself up.

Thea snorted, "I would like to see that happen." I laugh at her comment and roll my eyes. I look in the corner of my eye to see Cullen having one arm wrapped around Serena to keep her warm. I smiled at this but it also made me sad. It made me think of Dimitri.

***_Flashback***_

_When I woke up, my head rested against his shoulder. That long coat of his – the duster – covered me like a blanket. The van had stopped; we were back at school. I pulled the duster off and climbed out after him, suddenly feeling wide awake and happy. Too bad my freedom was about to end._

_***End of Flashback***_

I don't know why I thought about that memory, but it comfort me. Thinking about Dimitri sometimes made me sad, but then it made me feel twice as happy and loved. _Loved_. I was loved but then rejected by the two people I love most.

"Donnie!" Thea shouts, bringing me back to reality.

"Uhh...Yeah." I asked weakly while blinking my eyes.

"You were thinking about again weren't you?" She asks putting on a serious face. "Lissa and Dimitri?"

God she knew me so well. It was like we had our own personal bond sometimes, we could always tell what each other was thinking. I nodded, "Yeah...Just thinking about my time back at the academy."

Thea quickly pulled me in for a hug. "Rose – I mean Donnie...It's time to move on, they would of wanted that." She whispered to me before we broke the hug.

"Thanks" I said and we both looked forward to the crowd.

Suddenly I started searching for my mobile. I looked in my coat, jean pockets but I couldn't find it. Shit.

"What's wrong?" Thea asked.

"I got to go back to the house." I said getting out of the que. "I left my mobile there."

"Donnie don't worry about it, me and Cullen have got ours." Thea ressured me.

I tried to raise an eyebrow but failed. "Yeah and if Richard calls? You'll be too into the music to notice and Cullen would be too busy flirting with Serena."

Thea shrugged and passed me my ticket. "Hurry." She told me.

I nodded and went running off. As I was running I got my new iPod out and started to play music. The first song that came on was Kesha – We R Who We R.

_Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
When we got our hot pants on and up_

And yes of course we does  
We runnin' this town just like a club  
And no you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace (lace-ace)  
Got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o,  
Let's go!

Tonight we're going har-har-h-h-h hard  
Just like the world is our-our-ah-ah-ah ours!  
We're tearing it apar-par-par-pa-pa-pa part  
You know we're superstars  
We R who we R

We're dancing like we're dumb-dum-duh-duh-duh dumb  
Our bodies going numb-num-nuh-nuh-nuh numb  
We'll be forever young-yun-y-y-y young  
You know we're superstars  
We R who we R

DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's makin' my brain delirious

I'm just talkin' true  
I'm tellin' you 'bout the shit we do  
We're selling our clothes  
Sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down  
Hittin' on dudes  
Hard

Got that glitter on my eyes

_Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go uh oh  
Let's go_

Tonight we're going hard hard hard ha ha hard  
Just like the world is our our our ah ah ours  
We're tearing it apar par par pa pa part  
You know we're superstars  
We R who we R

We're dancing like we're dumb dumb duh duh duh dumb  
Our bodies going numb numb nuh nuh nuh numb  
We'll be forever young young yuh yuh yuh young  
You know we're superstars  
We R who we R

DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up

Tonight we're going hard hard hard h h hard  
Just like the world is our our our ah ah ours  
We're tearing it apar par par p p part  
You know we're superstars  
We R who we R  


_We're dancing like we're dumb dumb duh duh duh dumb  
Our bodies going numb numb nuh nuh nuh numb  
We'll be forever young young yuh yuh yuh young  
You know we're superstars  
We R who we R_

Onh!

I got to the house just as the song finished. Sometimes I loved being a werewolf.

As I entered the house I called out, "Richard!" No one answered. Umm... It's not like Richard to be out at this time. I started to have that weird feeling in my gut.

I walked into the living room and started nervously looking around. "Hello?" I called again, having a feeling that someone was here.

As I got to the centre of the room, that feeling came into a rush of weird of emotions. Anger. Hatred. Happiness. Sadness. Worship.

"Hello Rose."

I flinched and spun around to face a women. She had shoulder length wavy jet-black hair with amber colour eyes that almost looked yellow.

Wait. Yellow eyes. Where have I seen those eyes before.

She smirking towards me, wearing high heel boots, skinnys, dark blue top with a black leather jacket.

"Or is it Donnie now?" She asked stepping towards me.

"Who are you?" I choked.

She did a cold laugh, "Honestly, you don't notice your own creator?" She was now standing right in front of me.

Fear ran though my veins. "Monica." I gasped, holding in my breath whist leaning a bit back.

"Ah, see you do know me." She began to circle me while running a finger through my hair. I was frozen as stone. "But it's not hard to forget you my dear." She did another cold laugh as she was now on my left. "I still can't believe I changed the great Rosemarie Hathaway. This will go in the record books." She was now in front of me again.

"What...do you want?" I managed to ask. A part of me was happy to see her as she was my creator and that's how a werewolf reacts to their creator. But the other part of me was afraid of her. Since she turned me, she could easily kill me.

"Well my dear, I would nothing more than if you joined me." She told me.

"Never." I growled.

Her smirk grew bigger as she raised an eyebrow. How the fuck could everyone do that but me?

_NOT THE TIME ROSE! _My mind screamed.

"Umm...Shame." She runs a finger down my cheek bone. "You could have been a really promised fighter."

"ROSE!" A voice called.

I looked behind Monica to find...Richard. He was bleeding a bit, but alive. Suddenly, Monica was gone.

I finally let out a breath that I hadn't known I've been holding.

Richard stepped forward.

"Rose, are you okay?" Richard asked as he looking at me with worry in his eyes.

I closed my eyes, "Physically...yeah." I paused to open my eyes. "Mentally...I don't think so."

Richard struggled as he put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm going to call the others." Was all he said.

I nodded for him to leave and he did.

As soon as he left, I broke down into tears.

**DUH DUH DUH! What did you think of Monica. Before you ask...yea this part was inspired by The Vampire Diaries. Sorry! I'm a big fan of that and I thought it was the best to bring Monica into the story. In the next chapter it will be revealed why Serena is in the story. The next chapter will be called ****Un Magicien Jeunes****. Before you ask the chapter is named in French so you won't easily guess what the next chapter is about. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to you be writing soon.**


	7. Un Magicien Jeunes

**Hey guys, chapter ****Un Magicien Jeunes**** is finally here. I hope you enjoy this chapter as it's all about Serena and Rose/Donnie.**

**Opening Credits (For fun)**

**Play:- You Don't Belong To Me by The Daughtry**

_**A Werewolf's Tale**_

_**Donnie Saint West/ Rose Hathaway**_

_**Thea Pond/ Clover Davis**_

_**Cullen Andre/ Daniel Kingsley**_

_**Dr. Richard Sandman**_

_**Serena Hope**_

_**Monica Sharp**_

_**Created by xxvampireacademyfanxx**_

7. Un Magicien Jeunes

((Play My Skin by Natalie Merchant))

_Take a look at my body  
Look at my hands  
There's so much here  
That I don't understand_

Your face saving promises  
Whispered like prayers  
I don't need them

I've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long  
As if I'm becoming untouchable

Contempt loves the silence  
It thrives in the dark  
With fine winding tendrils  
That strangle the heart

They say that promises  
Sweeten the blow  
But I don't need them  
No, I don't need them

I've been treated so wrong  
I've been treated so long  
As if I'm becoming untouchable

I'm a slow dying flower  
Frost killing hour  
The sweet turning sour  
And untouchable

Oh, I need  
The darkness  
The sweetness  
The sadness  
The weakness  
Oh, I need this

I need  
A lullaby  
A kiss goodnight  
Angel sweet  
Love of my life  
Oh, I need this

I'm a slow dying flower  
Frost killing hour  
The sweet turning sour  
And untouchable

Do you remember the way  
That you touched me before  
All the trembling sweetness  
I loved and adored?

Your face saving promises  
Whispered like prayers  
I don't need them  
No, I don't need them

I need  
The darkness  
The sweetness  
The sadness  
The weakness  
I need this

I need  
A lullaby  
A kiss goodnight  
The angel sweet  
Love of my life  
Oh, I need this

Well, is it dark enough?  
Can you see me?  
Do you want me?  
Can you reach me?  
Or I'm leaving

You better shut your mouth  
Hold your breath  
Kiss me now you'll catch your death  
Oh, I mean it  
Oh, I need this.  


After the song was finished, I turned off my iPod and continued to stare at the ceiling. Last night was a blue. Thea and Cullen managed to get Richard's many massages and got home as soon as they could. Thea and I talked for a while before we went to bed, but I wasn't paying much attention. Lots of things were going through my head and I just wanted it all to stop.

Thea, Cullen and Richard were now on the hunt for Monica. Richard told me to stay behind, which I didn't argue with.

So basically I stayed in bed all morning and I was going to do it for the rest of the day.

Until my mobile rang. I picked it up and it read _Serena_.

Oh god, she might be worried, I better answer.

"Hello." I choked as I answered it.

"Hey, Donnie, you okay?" Serena asks from the other end.

I run a hand through my long hair. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit tired."

"Oh, okay...I was wondering if we could talk." She asks nervously.

I look at the time, **11:43am**. "Yeah, sure, where?"

"Ugh...do you know where old factor's warehouse is?" She asks.

I nod even though she can't see me. "Yeah I do, why are we meeting there."

"Long story," She struggles, "I'll tell you when we're there."

"Okay." I said and hung up.

I started getting changed to go to an old warehouse.

XXXXWTWTWTWTWTWTXXXXX

When I got to the warehouse, Serena was already there in the big empty room.

"Serena?" I asked as my voice echoed off the walls.

She flinches and turns to me, "Hey." She smiles nervously.

"What's up? Why did we have to meet here to talk?" I ask as I walked over to her.

"Ugh." She struggles and looks around. "Wait here." She runs over to the end of the room to pick up a dirty old pole. She brings it back over and drops it back to the ground. "Okay...please don't be freaked out until it's over."

I was about to ask what she was doing but she stopped me by placing her hands above the pole.

Suddenly the pole started floating in the air. It was shaking a bit but then it straight and continued to float. I looked back up to Serena in shock, but she was too busy looking down at the pole and then moving her hands up. As soon as her hands moved upwards, so did the pole. I stared wide eyed at the pole and Serena. Was she really doing this? When the pole came floating at our heads, Serena quickly moved her hands back to her sides and the pole went crashing down to the ground.

A stepped back a little as the pole hit the ground and then looked back up at Serena.

"Wha...I mean...how?" I struggled to ask.

She smiled at me and said, "It's because I'm a witch."

I stared at her blankly, not wanting to believe what she told me. But then I looked back to the pole, it couldn't have done that by its self. I was confused as well as a bit afraid. But I knew Serena wouldn't hurt me, I knew that for sure.

I looked back up at Serena and asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

She half laughed and replied, "Because I know what you are Rose Hathaway."

I was stood frozen, unable to speak.

So she continued, "I know you were once a Dhampir and that you had a bond with your best friend Lissa and that you fell in love with your mentor Dmitri." I flinched at their names, "Then I know that you were turned into a werewolf by Monica."

I wanted to say to her it wasn't true and that she was being crazy. But I couldn't lie to her anymore. She was my good friend and she knew the truth. So instead I say, "How did you find out?"

"From your touch." She tells me. I give her a questioning look, "One of my witch powers is that anytime I touch someone, I know everything and anything about them."

I shook my head and said, "If you known all of this time, why didn't you say anything?" I questioned.

She sighed, "Because I thought we could still be friends, even if you didn't know who each other was. But then..."

"But then?" I pushed at her to continue.

"But then I had a vision." Tears were now rolling down Serena's face. "I'm so sorry Rose. I really wanted to tell you and Cullen everything. I really care about you both, and Thea. But I wasn't thinking. I didn't want our friendship to end. I'm so sorry. I wasn't going to tell you until what I saw..." She trails off when she bursts into tears.

I quickly pulled her in for a hug. She cries into my shoulder for a while as I smooth her back. As soon as she stops crying I grab her by the shoulders and look at her in the eye.

"Serena...what did you see?" I asked.

She took a deep breath, "You know about that war Richard told you was going to happen?" I nodded, "Well, it's happening...soon."

I stared at her in disbelief. "W...when?"

"In two or three month's time." She bites her lip, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before."

I pull her into another hug and whisper, "No, it's fine, there's nothing to worry about. There's nothing to be sorry about. I should have told you about my werewolf thing." She laughed a bit and we continued to hug.

As soon as we broke the hug, she says, "I guess we have to tell the others then?"

I laughed and nodded, "Yeah, we do."

Then we started to leave the warehouse, our arms linked. Everything was silent when she said.

"Un magicien jeunes." She muttered.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Un magician jeunes." She repeated, "A young spellcaster it means. It's what my Gran used to call me."

We both laughed and left the warehouse.

XXXXWTWTWTWTWTWTXXXXX

When we got back to mine, Cullen, Thea and Richard were all waiting in the study.

"Serena?" Cullen asked, both of them smiling sweetly at each other. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," I started, "You might want to sit down, this might take a while."

Then me and Serena told them everything. That she was a witch and about her vision. Thea and Cullen were just shocked as I was, but Richard said he knew about witches the whole time. The reason he didn't tell us is that he didn't think that we would meet one. Which was understandable. But he told Serena he would like to know more about the witch world, Serena happily agreed, knowing to trust him.

After a few hour of talking, I went into the kitchen for a dirnk.

"Who would have known." Said Thea following me into the kitchen. "Our little Serena is a little witch."

"Be nice." I told her as I grabbed a glass of water.

"I am, I just like nicknaming everyone." She jokes.

I roll my eyes and look at the time, **9:32pm**. "I'm going to get to bed, I'll see you in morning."

"See ya." She says as she grabs a cookie.

As I walked down the long, I heard voices. I looked to my left to see Cullen's door was a bit open. I lend in to see what was going on.

"How come you never told me?" Cullen asked, sounding frustrated.

"Because I thought it would be better that way." Serena replies in a calm voice.

"Yeah but still." Cullen sighs and I hear him sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry I never told you," Serena sits on the bed next to him, "But I didn't know how, it's not like I could of gone up to you and said 'Oh yeah by the way, I'm a witch.'"

They both laughed at that.

"I'm sorry." Serena says again.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Cullen replies.

Then I hear kissing noises and soft moans. Before I heard anything else that might give me nightmares, I slowly and quietly closed the door and smiled. They really were the prefect couple.

**End of chapter guys. Well I ended it with a happy note. So you finally found out what Serena is in for. She's a witch. And what do you think about the up-coming war? Where do you think it will take place? And a new good character will be coming in the next episode, along with some bad guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think.**

**BTW: I might have changed the summary to get more readers in, if you just joined in reading it, then hope you like so far and like comments.**


	8. Lexi

**Opening Credits (For fun)**

**Play:- You Don't Belong To Me by The Daughtry**

_**A Werewolf's Tale**_

_**Donnie Saint West/ Rose Hathaway**_

_**Thea Pond/ Clover Davis**_

_**Cullen Andre/ Daniel Kingsley**_

_**Dr. Richard Sandman**_

_**Serena Hope**_

_**Monica Sharp**_

_**Created by XxMissLittleAuthorxX (Changed name)**_

8. Lexi

The next morning I woke up...happy? I mean everything was okay, so far. My sister and brother like best friends are werewolves like me, my fatherly person now was a werewolf and my other best friend was a witch. And did I forget to say that my creator wanted me to be in her mad-bloody army that wanted the human world to know of vampires and werewolves. If you could call that a good life then I should go and see a doctor.

But really, it was weird...it felt like I belonged.

I quickly got out of bed and out of my room – while still in my pjs – and went down the stairs for breakfast. As I entered the kitchen, I saw Serena – I guess her and Cullen did it – in one of Cullen's long T-shirts with white socks on. Cullen on the other hand was only wearing shorts...great. That's what you want to see in the morning, your brother like person only wearing shorts. But to be honest, he had a six pack. God if I didn't think of him as a brother and if he wasn't dating Serena...I would so make a move.

Then I saw Richard leaning at the kitchen counter drinking a hot cup of tea while both Serena and Cullen were at the kitchen table, eating cereal and laughing.

They both turned to me as I entered the room.

"Morning," I said with a grin on my face.

They both blushed as they knew that I knew what they did last night. "Morning." Serena giggled.

I shook my head while rolling my eyes as I sat down with them. "You know bro, I would like it if you didn't come down shirtless next time, but apart from that I'm cool with what you two do with the door closed."

Serena looked more embarrassed this time than just a minute ago. Cullen rubbed her back for support.

As I poured myself some cereal, Thea stormed into the room, with her red hair everywhere, her eyes bloodshot and her face as tired as a rat's ass. And plus, she looked angry.

She points to Serena and Cullen, "Next time you do your little 'love making' thing! Just remember who is sleeping next door!" After shouting at Serena and Cullen, she stormed back out of the room. Leaving the three of us shocked.

But then we burst out laughing. Our laughter stopped when a phone rang. We all turned to Richard as he got his phone out of his pocket.

"Hello." He says

Someone says something on the other side.

"Great, when?"

The person speaks.

"Hmm." He says as he walks out of the room.

I turned back to Cullen with a questioning face on.

"Who was that?" I asked Cullen.

He shrugged. "You got me."

After that we ate in silence, it wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't comfortable either. As soon as I was finished, I put my bowl in the sink and went to the bathroom.

When my shower was over, I went into my bedroom and got ready. As I did, I put the song, Higher by the Saturdays.

_I'm doing nothing,  
Cause then at least I'm doing nothing wrong.  
And I'm gonna stay here on my own  
And turn off my telephone,  
If nothing's gained, nothing's won_

And you can tell them  
Yeah you can say whatever I dont care (eh)  
Then if you wanna play it cool  
Then I got news for you its getting hotter, hotter in here.

CHORUS

So when I speak listen  
This is my decision  
And you keep on messing up the words oh oh.  
So when I speak listen cause you keep on pushing like I need permission to be heard.  
Im gonna lift to lift it higher, Im gonna lift to lift it higher.  
So when I speak listen this is my decesion  
And you keep on messing up the words.

Im getting closer, closer.  
M moving in and yeah I think you know.

Cause I am sick of playing games and im not gon' say no names but you and I know who to blame.  
So you can tell, yeah you can go ahead and pull it straight.  
Cause I am in this shit myself, and I do not need your help, i'm gonna do this do it right.

So when I speak listen  
This is my decision  
And you keep on messing up the words oh oh.  
So when I speak listen cause you keep on pushing like I need permission to be heard.  
Im gonna lift to lift it higher, Im gonna lift to lift it higher.  
So when I speak listen this is my decesion  
And you keep on messing up the words.

Im gonna lift to lift it (When you go higher, I go higher).  
Im gonna lift to lift it (Yeah you can try but I go higher)  
Im gonna lift to lift it (The only thing boy you can do is listen so yeah listen).

So when I speak listen this is my decesion and you keep on messing up the words.  
So when I speak listen cause you keep on pushing like I need permission to be heard.  
Im gonna lift to lift it higher, Im gonna lift to lift it higher  
So when I speak listen this is my decesion and you keep on messing up the words...

As the song finished and I was about to put on my make-up, Thea came into my room.

"Rose."

"Someone's up and about." I teased.

"Rose." It was only then I notice the seriousness in her voice. I turned to her and she was dressed and looking better than before.

"Thea...what is it?" I asked.

"There's something you have to see." She said as she walked over to my laptop over on my desk. I slowly followed as she brought up something on the web page. "There." Was all she said.

I looked at the laptop scene to see a headline of a story. But not just any headline.

_**PRINCESS DRAGOMIR'S ATTEMPTED SUICDE.**_

I looked at Thea and she bit her lip and nodded at me to continued.

_It has been months since the Princess's Guardian and bond mate, died (however could not find her body). Since then the Princess went into deep depression and locked herself in her room. _

_It was yesterday when the Princess was found in her room almost dead. The doctors managed to save her life and will be keeping an eye on her as well as her friends and her boyfriend, Christian Ozera._

I was nearly tears when I finished reading that. I couldn't believe that she did that. It was hard to believe but it was true.

Suddenly a hand went on my shoulder. I quickly turned towards Thea and she gave me a small smile.

Then there was a knock at the door and Serena walked in, with her own clothes on may I add.

"Hey guys I was – Rose?" She must of saw my face as she had worry written all over her. "Are you okay? What happened?" She asked as she walked over to me and Thea.

"That's what happened." Thea said pointing to the laptop.

Serena looked at it and read it. I heard her gasp and the next thing I knew I was wrapped into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Rose."

"It's okay," I started as we broke the hug, "as much I want to go back to Court and help Lissa...I can't."

Serena and Thea look at each other before Thea asks, "Are you sure your okay Rose?"

I took a deep breath and nodded, holding back the tears. "Yeah I'm fine." I really wanted to change the subject so I turned to Serena, "What's up S?"

She blinked and smiled, "Ugh... Yeah. Me and Cullen were wondering if you want to come to Trevor's Bar opening tonight."

"Whose bar?" Both me and Thea asked together.

"Trevor's Bar, it's opening tonight." Serena paused for a second, "I thought it would help take our minds off everything."

"I'm cool with it, Rose?" Thea said.

I looked again at the laptop for a second, getting the headline stuck in my head. Then I closed the laptop and turned back to the girls. "Fine with me." I went over to my iPod and some running shoes.

"Where are _you _going?" Thea asked.

"For a run," I replied as I opened my bedroom door, "I'll meet you guys at the bar later tonight." They both nodded and I left.

As soon as I started running I put on my iPod and put on I Caught Myself by Paramore.

_Down to you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you_

_But i don't know what i_

_Now when i caught myself i had to stop myself_

_From saying something that i should've never thought_

_Now when i caught myself i had to stop myself_

_From saying something that i should've never thought of you_

_Of you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you_

_But i don't know what i want_

_No i don't know what i want_

_You got it you got it some kind of magic_

_Hypnotic hypnotic you're leaving me breathless_

_I hate this i hate this you're not the one i believe in_

_With god as my witness_

_Lyrics provided by .net/_

_Source_

_Now when i caught myself i had to stop myself_

_From saying something that i should've never thought_

_Now when i caught myself i had to stop myself_

_From saying something that i should've never thought of you_

_Of you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you_

_But i don't know what i want_

_No i don't know what i want!_

_Don't know what i want_

_But i know it's not you_

_Keep pushing and pulling me down_

_When i know in my heart it's not you_

_Now when i caught myself i had to stop myself_

_From saying something that i should've never thought_

_Now when i caught myself i had to stop myself_

_From saying something that i should've never thought of you_

_I knew_

_I know in my heart it's not you i knew_

_But now i know what i want i want i want_

_Oh no i've should have never thought!_

Then I suddenly stopped as I felt something weird in my stomach. It was like a warning. I was at the town's park right now and I felt like...I was being watched. I took my ear phones out and looked around. It wasn't then that I notice him.

A man.

He was on the other side of the road and staring at me. I was really freaked out by this. But when a bus went pass, the next thing, he was gone.

I rub my forehead and blink. Did I just seriously see that?

I shook my head as I put in my headphones and continued to run.

XXXXWTWTWTWTWTWTXXXXX

I got dressed in some nice clothes for tonight. Thea, Serena and Cullen were already at the bar. Before I left I looked for Richard to say goodbye, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Hmm. Odd.

I quickly left and headed towards the bar.

When I got there it was a bit of a crowd so I waited until they got in. As I looked around, I saw him again.

The man.

We both stared at each other, him because he was watching me and me because I wanted to know if I was seeing things.

The next thing I knew, he was gone, again.

It was then the crowd was already inside and I quickly followed. As I got in I was a little bit shocked. The place actually looked pretty nice. It was warm and looked like it was run all day as well as night.

"Donnie!" Someone called for me. I looked towards the bar and saw Thea there. I quickly walked over to her and sat nice to her, feeling very nervous. "You okay?"

I nodded and ordered a drink from the barwomen.

"Donnie, there is someone I would like you too meet." Thea said as one the of the barmen came over. He was handsome with deep grey eyes with light brown hair. "Donnie this is Charlie; Charlie this is Donnie." I smiled and nodded to him.

"Nice to meet you Donnie." He said with a smile.

"But it was nicer to meet me right?" Thea asked with a man-eater smile on.

Charlie laughed, "I've always liked red heads." Then he went away.

I turned to Thea with a questioning face on. "What? He's cute." She told me. I couldn't help but laugh.

XXXXWTWTWTWTWTWTXXXXX

The rest of the night was a bit of a blur. It was nice just hanging out with Thea, Serena and Cullen without anything supernatural happening.

As we left the bar, I had that feeling again. I stopped walking, making everyone else stop.

"Rose?" Serena said, since no one was around that could use my real name. "What's wrong?"

Before I could say anything, six men came out of nowhere and attacked us.

**I'm going to end it here...not really.**

Two of them came on me, another two on Cullen and Serena and one on Thea. As we fought them the one standing out was that man I keep seeing today. He was just watching.

When I wasn't looking, one of the men I was fighting kicked me in the stomach. I groaned in pain as I dropped to the ground.

"Rose!" I heard someone shout but the pain was too much. By that kick I could clearly tell they were werewolves like us. And they were on team Monica.

Then one of the men's neck's snapped and he fell to the ground dead. The same happened to the other guy I was fighting. By then the five guys were all dead and the man that I saw today was gone.

I felt a soft hand go on my shoulder as my hands held my bleeding stomach.

"Rose..."A person whispered, it wasn't a voice I knew either. I looked up towards me to see a woman around in her 20s bending down to me. She had pale blonde hair with light brown eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice showing the pain I was in.

"I'm Lexi." She said, "Now let me have a look." She said meaning about my stomach.

Not willing to argue, I nodded and laid down on the ground while she looked at my stomach.

"It will be fine, it will heal in a minute." She told me, I sighed in relief. "But Cullen, could you help me carry her to Richard's."

Then the girl Lexi and Cullen help me back home, while Thea and Serena silently followed us.

XXXXWTWTWTWTWTWTXXXXX

"You're a werewolf?" I asked as me, Thea, Serena and Cullen were in the living room with Richard and Lexi. Well I guess that's how she knew I would heal.

Lexi smirked and nodded, "A 308 year old werewolf." She said.

"Whoa, you like she third or second oldest werewolf I know." Thea said.

Lexi laughed, "Trust me, there are a lot more older than me out there."

"Why are you here?" Cullen asked.

Richard sighed, "We need all the help we can get guys, and Lexi is a part of the coven."

"Is that who you were speaking to this morning?" Serena asked.

Richard nodded, "Since Lexi is older than you guys she can help with hunting the other werewolves."

"We don't need help." Thea growled.

"Oh I think you do," Lexi stated, "If it wasn't for me then Rose could be dead by now."

Thea was about to argue back, but I put my hand on her shoulder to tell her not too.

"Who was that man?" I asked, "Who wasn't fighting."

Lexi sighed, "Monica's little pet bunny, he keeps an eye on all the werewolves made by Monica."

"And that's why I saw him today," I said, "Since I was created by Monica, he's 'keeping an eye' on me."

Lexi and Richard nodded.

Soon after that we went to bed. Something I have been waiting all day to do.

**Well, what did you think of this chapter? Good or not so bad or you hated it? Let me know please. Next chapter it will be the full moon and your'll get to see what's it like to be a werewolf. AHHH! Personally I can't wait to write it.**

**Hope you liked.**


	9. The Chase

**Opening Credits (For fun)**

**Play:- You Don't Belong To Me by The Daughtry**

_**A Werewolf's Tale**_

_**Donnie Saint West/ Rose Hathaway**_

_**Thea Pond/ Clover Davis**_

_**Cullen Andre/ Daniel Kingsley**_

_**Dr. Richard Sandman**_

_**Serena Hope**_

_**Monica Sharp**_

_**Created by XxMissLittleAuthorxX**_

9. The Chase

Tonight was the night. No matter what I did I couldn't think about anything else. Tonight was a full moon, again. This time I would be in control of my body – or wolf form. I wouldn't be forced to kill anyone and not remember it. Also, we would be chasing the bad guys. The people apart of Monica's army or wolves.

I was in my room, sitting on my bed, trying to get some homework done. Paper was all over the place, making me want to scream any minute for not doing anything!

That's when the door knocked.

"Come in," I groaned, looking at all of the papers.

The door opened and when I looked up I saw Lexi, with two cups in her hands.

"Hey," She closed the door behind her. "I brought hot chocolate." She put one of the cups on the table beside my bed.

A small smiled came on my lips, "Thanks." What else could I say? I didn't really know Lexi and well, what was there to say.

Lexi sat on the edge, adoviding the paperwork. "Are you okay?"

I tapped my pen on my notebook. "Fine."

There was a moment of silence.

"There's no reason to be worried," I looked up to her. "I remember what I did when I first turned."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I killed a mother and her child," my eyes widen, "The biggest mistake I have ever made and it will live with me for the rest of life." She sighed and looked away, "But after the second turn, the things you do, the things you see." She looked back to me with a smile on her face, "It all comes naturally."

I smiled back at her, "Thanks."

"You're welcome and now," She said getting up. "I got to go and see a man about a wolf."

I laughed and she left the room.

After she closed the door, I got off my bed and went over to my iPod. I put on No Surprise by the Daughtry.

_I've practiced this for hours, gone round and round  
And now I think that I've got it all down  
And as I say it louder I love how it sounds  
Cause I'm not taking the easy way out  
Not wrapping this in ribbons  
Shouldn't have to give a reason why_

_It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow_  
_I can't believe that I stayed till today_  
_Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow_  
_But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise_

_It came out like a river once I let it out_  
_When I thought that I wouldn't know how_  
_Held onto it forever just pushing it down_  
_Felt so good to let go of it now_  
_Not wrapping this in ribbons_  
_Shouldn't have to give a reason why_

_It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow_  
_I can't believe that I stayed till today_  
_There's nothing here in this heart left to borrow_  
_There's nothing here in this soul left to say_  
_Don't be surprised when we hate this tomorrow_  
_God know we tried to find an easier way_

_Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow_  
_But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise_

_Our favourite place we used to go_  
_The warm embrace that no one knows_  
_The loving look that's left your eyes_  
_That's why this comes as no, as no surprise_

_If I could see the future and how this plays out_  
_I bet it's better than where we are now_  
_But after going through this, it's easier to see the reason why_

_It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow_  
_I can't believe that I stayed till today_  
_Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow_  
_But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise_

_The kiss goodnight, it comes with me_  
_Both wrong and right, our memories_  
_The whispering before we sleep, just one more thing that you can't keep_  
_Our favourite place we used to go_  
_The warm embrace that no one knows_  
_The loving look that's left your eyes_  
_But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise_

"Hey Rose-" Thea cut herself off when she saw me laying on the floor. "Why are you on the floor?"

I looked up at the ceiling, "Thinking."

Thea looked up at the ceiling and shrugged. She walked over to where I was and laid down beside me. There was a silence again as the next song – It's Not Over by The Daughtry – came on.

_I was blown away what could I say  
It all seemed to make sense  
You've taken away everything  
And I can't do without  
I try to see the good in life  
But good things in life are hard to find_

_(Chorus)_  
_Blow it away, Blow it away_  
_Can we make this something goooood_  
_Well I'll try to do it right this time around_  
_Let's start oveeerr_  
_I'll try to do it right this time around_  
_It's not oveeerr_  
_There's a part of me that's dead and in the ground_  
_This love is killing me, but you're the only one_  
_It's not overrrrr_  
_(Chorus)_

_Taken all I could take and I cannot wait_  
_Were wasting to much time_  
_Being strong holding on_  
_Can't let it bring us down_  
_My life with you means everything_  
_So I won't give up that easily_

_(Chorus)_  
_Blow it Away, Blow it Away_  
_Can we make this something gooood_  
_Cause its all misunderstoooood_  
_Well I'll try to do it right this time around_  
_Let's start over_  
_I'll try to do it right this time around_  
_It's not over_  
_Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground_  
_This love is killing me_  
_But you're the only one_  
_It's not oveeeerrr_  
_(Chorus)_

_We can't let this get away_  
_Let it out, let it out_  
_Don't get caught up in yourself_  
_Let it ouuuuttttt_

_(Chorus)_  
_Let's start over_  
_I'll try to do it right this time around_  
_It's not over_  
_Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground_  
_This love is killing me_  
_But you're the only one_  
_It's not oveeer_  
_Let's start oveeeerrr_  
_Its not oveeerr, Oh yeah, yeah!_  
_This love is killing me_  
_But you're the only one_  
_It's not oveeerrrr..._

"You don't have to be nervous you know," Thea said. "You're not going on a murdering spree and won't remember it. The second turn isn't like the first turn."

"I know," I sighed, "I just can't help it."

"I know, you're a stress head." Thea commented.

I snorted, "You really can't say much."

We laughed.

"Hey guys, I-" Serena then just walked into the room and saw us on the floor. "What are you guys doing?"

"Thinking," Both Thea and I said together. Soon enough Serena was laying down with us.

The next song came on. (Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson).

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces_  
_Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_  
_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel_

_eyes_

_I told you everything_  
_Opened up and let you in_  
_You made me feel alright_  
_For once in my life_  
_Now all that's left of me_  
_Is what I pretend to be_  
_So together, but so broken up inside_  
_'Cause I can't breathe_  
_No, I can't sleep_  
_I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces_  
_Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_  
_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out_  
_For hating you, I blame myself_  
_Seeing you it kills me now_  
_No, I don't cry on the outside_  
_Anymore..._  
_Anymore..._

_Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces_  
_Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_  
_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again_  
_I'm torn into pieces_  
_Can't deny it, can't pretend_  
_Just thought you were the one_  
_Broken up, deep inside_  
_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_  
_Behind these hazel eyes_

That is when Cullen came into the room and saw us three laying on the floor. "Do I even want to know?"

"No," We said together and then laughed.

* * *

As me, Thea, Cullen and Lexi were walking up to the cave, I felt as if I couldn't breathe. All of the memories of the first turn came rushing back in sonic speed. I hope it wouldn't be as painful as last time.

"Hey," Lexi said coming up behind and putting a hand on my shoulder. "Breathe."

I breathed out and smiled at Lexi, "Thanks."

"It's fine, it's always hard being a newbie." Lexi sort of joked.

Once when we got into the cave, we set everything up that we would need after the change. Like clothes, food, water, etc. My nerves became more and more as it became dark and the moon was rising up on the cave. At times like these I wish I was never bitten. I wish I never walked into the forest that night. But then I would of never met Serena, Cullen and Thea. The best friends that anyone could ever ask for.

"Okay," Lexi breathed looking up at the moon. "It's time."

My heart was racing like a rocket as sweat formed on my forehead. I wasn't ready for this, I couldn't do this.

That's when it happened.

Hairs all over my body started to grow and my body went to the ground. I started to hear a scream. At first I thought it was me screaming, but then I turned to see Thea. She almost looked unnoticeable, as dark red hairs were all over her body, covering her skin. She was laying down on the ground like me, she looked like she was in aching pain and then her legs moved into a place where I refused to look anymore. I looked straight at the ground as Thea contiuned her screams, I started to wonder where Lexi and Cullen were. But then I remembered that they were older than us so they could change quickly, unlike us. That's when I felt pain all around my body, like toxic going through your body, breaking all of your bones and bruising your muscles.

This was the part where I screamed. A bloody, terrifying scream.

Just then, for just a second.

I blacked out.

* * *

The smell of the forest was very clear, I could smell the apple trees as well as the lillies. When I opened my eyes it was still night and I was still in the cave. I knew it was cold but I couldn't feel it as the hotness was around me. As I got up from the ground, there was something weird about the way I was stand. I slowly looked down and was amazed by what I saw.

I had four legs! And my skin wasn't skin anymore, it was fur. Dark, shining brown fur which made me feel like it was a dream. But I knew it wasn't.

_Rose? _a voice spoke to me. I turned around to see another wolf and I knew that dark red hair anywhere. _Are you okay?_

I tried to nod, but it seems impossible when your in this form. _Yes,_ I tried to send to Wolf Thea. _I'm fine._

Even though I couldn't really see her face, I could tell she was smiling at my message. _Okay, let's go. Cullen and Lexi are waiting for us at the other side of the cave._

She ran in front of me first. I hestatied before following her, not really knowing how to use my legs. But I did it naturally, like normal day legs.

Thea and I shortly met up with Cullen and Lexi.

_You OK Rose? _Cullen asked.

_I'm fine, just a bit freaking out back here. _I replied.

_Okay this how we are going to do it, _Lexi said to us. _Cullen and Rose, you two go north, Thea and I will go west. If we don't find any of Monica's little army mates by dawn, we will return to the cave. Got it. _

_Yes boss, _Thea said and Wolf Lexi looked at her. _I mean ma'am_.

That's when we split up, most of the time me and Cullen ran through silence. I think he was giving me time to get used to what I was at the moment. But truthly, I don't think I will ever get used to it. I mean, how can you get used to something that isn't normal. I've given up on trying to be normal now.

Suddenly, out of no where, a wolf came out and attacked me. I didn't much experince with fighting wolves and last time this happened to me, I lost the fight. As soon as he was on me, he was off of me. Cullen tackled the male wolf to the ground and the fight began. They kept biting and crawing at each other, at this point I didn't even know who was winning. Just then the male wolf threw Cullen to a tree; the male wolf was winning.

I had to do something, anything!

I lunged at the male wolf, surprising him and got him to the ground. He didn't stay on the ground for long, as he bit me, making me weaken my hold. The bit healed and now it was just me and the male wolf. He jumped to my, but I quickly missed him and bit him on his tail. Still hanging onto this tail I dragged him as far as I could and then, the male wolf's head was kicked off.

I quickly let go of his tail, realising he was dead. I looked up to see Wolf Lexi.

_I heard you two were in trouble, so I came to finish off the job. _Lexi told me, _You did well Rose_.

I didn't answer as I looked back to the male wolf that now turned back to his human form. I was shocked to see that he wasn't much older than me, he looked around 16, which made me think how young were the other members of Monica's army. If they were as young as this boy, that means they didn't get a chance to live, like me.

I saw distanly the sun coming up, meaning that it was dawn.

_We should be getting back to the cave now Rose, _Lexi said and I followed her to the cave.

* * *

"How old?" Richard asked, in disbelief.

"Around 15 or 16." Lexi repeated herself. We were in the living room. Turning back into human wasn't as bad as turning into a wolf. That was one thing I was glad for. Cullen had a broken arm, but it would heal by tomorrow.

Richard groaned, "How young do you think she is going?"

"I don't know," Lexi confessed, "But the younger the better."

"Wait," Thea said, "What do you mean ' the younger the better'?"

Lexi sighed, "When a werewolf is turned at a much younger age, like 14, 15, 16, 17 or 18, they are much stronger in the first few years before they reach the age 21."

"Is that why she turned me?" I asked, "Because I'm 18?"

Richard nodded, "But now Monica has done the impossible. Taking young children from their homes and focing them to fight."

"What happens if they don't fight?" Serena asked.

"Monica will kill them or her little pet will." Lexi explained.

"So wait," I started. "This is really a war now, isn't it?"

Richard looked at me straight in the eyes and slowly nodded. "Yes it is."

* * *

**Well, let the war begin! This has been my first update in a while so I would like to say sorry about that and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


End file.
